Djinn
Djinn '(精霊 Seirei'') , also known as Genies, are the Fourth Great Faction, also known as the Lost Faction, in High School Ankoku,'' High School AxA, High School Akuma, and [[High School HxH|''High School HxH]]. '''Summary Originating from Djinnestan, the jinn are powerful beings that can fight angels, fallen angels, and devils on equal terms. They were once worship as Demon Gods by human, but have long since disappeared from the world before even the Great War. Unlike devils and fallen angels, the djinn can’t reproduce amount themselves as their race is made entirely of females. The only way to create more jinn is to reproduce is to mate with other races. Their children will always be a djinn. Appearance All djinn resemble humans in appearance except for their smoky tail, which they can turn into solid legs at will. Some djinn also have some unusual feature, such as Kurumi having a cloak face as her left eyes and Kotori having horns sticking out of her head. Abilities Unlike the other Great Factions, djinn rely on magical power. That said, djinn possess such massive amounts of magical power that some of them can even fight Ultimate-class Devils as equals. Like the other Great Factions, all djinn have a unique ability which allows them to communicate with different people from another world without the language barriers. A djinn’s main power comes from their weapon of choice. A djinn’s weapon possesses so much power that Ddraig warned Issei to be careful around them. Kotori was even able to burn away James’s Dark Armor with her flames. Factions 'Seven Djinn Kings' The Seven Dj'''inn Kings''' are the seven rulers who control Djinnestan. Unlike the devils, all of the Djinn Kings are members of the seven original houses: Al-Mazhab, Al-Abyad, Al-Ahmar, Barkan, Shamhuresh, Zawba’a, and Meymoon. '71 Pillars' The 71 Pillars are a list of the 70 families of djinn, each house possessing dozens of armies under them. Because they didn’t take part of the Great War, the djinn haven’t lost a single one of the 71 Pillars. Here's a list of all 71 Houses: Fuqtus, Mrd, Kywan, Shimr‘al, Firuz, Mhaqal, Zaynab, Syduk, Jndrb, Siyyar, Zanbur, al-Da’hs, Kawkab, Hamran, Dahir, Qarun, Shidad, Sa‘sa‘ah, Baktan, Harthamah, Takallum, Furuq, Hurmiz, Hamhamah, ‘Ayzar, Mazahim, Murrah, Fatrah, al-Haym, Arhbh, Khyth‘, Khyfth, Rayah, Zuhal, Zawba‘ah, Mhtukara, Hayshab, Tq‘ytan, Wqas, Qdmnh, Mufarrish, Ayra’il, Nizar, Shftil, Dywyd, Ankara, Khatufah, Tnkyush, Misalqar, Qadim, Ashja‘, Nawdar, Tythamah, ‘Usar, Thu‘ban, Naman, Nmudrky, Tyabur, Sahitun, ‘Udhafir, Mirdas, Shytub, Za‘rush, Sakhr, al-‘Aramram, Khashram, Shadhan, al-Harith, al-Hurth, Udhrah, and Faqruf 'Extra Djinn' The Extra Dj'''inn' are the houses of top-class djinn who are not part of the 71 Pillars. The only known houses is the House of Danhash. '''Known Jinn' * Rinne Shamhuresh * Tohka Fuqtus * Yoshino Mrd * Kurumi Danhash * Kotori Barkan * Kaguya Qarun * Yuzuru Qarun * Maria Faqruf * Marina Faqruf * Miku Za‘rush * Natsumi al-Haym * Origami Zaynab Trivia * The djinn are named and based off of the spirits from the Date A Live franchise * In Islamic Mythology, djinn, humans and angels are the sapient creations of God * In Islamic Mythology, Azazel is considered a djinn * The 71 Jinn and Extra Djinn are all recorded in Ibn al-Nadim's Kitāb al-Fihrist ** The 71 Pillars being the seventy djinn lead by Fuqtus ** The Extra Jinn being the seven that represent the Days of the Week * The Seven Djinn Kings are based on the mythical Seven Djinn Kings Category:Fanon Species Category:Fanon Terminology